


Flying Blind

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Flying blind is one of the things Lester hates the most.





	Flying Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett. Written for the primeval100 challenge 616: Darkness. Previously posted on livejournal.

Lester knew information was power.

It helped you not only to get the upper hand, but also to make wise decisions, which would make the difference between success and failure, sometimes even between life and death.

Lester hated flying blind.

And that was one of the reasons why he hated Philip Burton. The man had kept him in the dark since the beginning and now he had lured Connor into working on his secret project in the Prospero facilities.

Lester knew something was going on there, something important, and his gut was telling him they had to discover it fast.


End file.
